Eu tambem não intendo!
by Inu-maniaca
Summary: uma, son-fic,sobre o Inu e a Agome!


Oi, galera aqui estou eu com mais uma fic e minha primeira song-fig, espero que gostem Abraços, Inumaniaca! ;)  
  
O que eu também não entendo!

Em um dia calmo na era feudal InuYasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku e Sango, estavam sentados comendo, e InuYasha estava meio nervoso, pois tinha decidido se declarar para K agome mais não sabia o que fazer e dizer para ela.  
  
-Kagome eu preciso falar com vc.  
  
-O que foi InuYasha?  
  
- Aqui não será que vc podia vir comigo.  
  
-"O Inuyasha está tão estranho, o que será que ele quer falar comigo que não pode dizer na frente dos outros"-penso agome  
  
-Vc vem, ou não?-perguntou InuYasha com o seu humor típico.  
  
-a claro.  
  
-e o que vc que falar com a senhorita Kagome- perguntou miroku com uma cara desconfiada.  
  
-hora, não e de sua conta monge metido.  
  
-calma Inuyasha ele só pergunto- falo Sango defendendo Miroku- e eu também estou curiosa o que vc quer falar com ela.  
  
- a seus fofoqueiros isso e assunto meu e vcs não tem nada a ver com isso.  
  
-InuYasha pare de reclamar e vamos logo vc não queria falar comigo.  
  
- sim vamos.  
  
Eles foram andando para dentro da floresta com cuidado para não serem seguidos.  
  
"Essa não mais uma carta de amor

São pensamentos soltos

traduzidos em palavras

Pra que você possa entender

O que eu também não entendo"  
  
-Kagome, eu não sei como dizer isso então eu vou logo ao assunto, eu quero te dizer meus pensamentos, traduzi-los em palavras, quem sabe vc entenda o que eu só entendi agora  
  
-InuYasha do que vc esta falando?  
  
-por favor não me interrompa Kagome, a muito tempo que eu só penso em vc e em tudo que vc já fez por mim.  
  
"Amar não é ter que ter sempre certeza

E aceitar que ninguém e perfeito para ninguém

E poder ser vc mesmo e não precisar fingir"  
  
-eu nunca tive certeza mas, agora tenho, sei que não sou perfeito para vc mais quem e perfeito com vc eu posso ser eu mesmo não preciso fingir nada.  
  
-InuYasha  
  
"E tentar esquecer e não conseguir fugir

Já pensei em te largar, já olhei tantas vezes pro lado

Mas quando penso em alguém e por vc que fecho os olhos

Sei que nunca fui perfeito, mas, com vc, eu posso ser

Até eu mesmo, que vc vai entender"  
  
-quantas vezes eu tentei te esquecer, mas não consegui fugir, já tentei de fazer ir embora, já fiz vc sofrer tantas vezes me encontrando com a Kikiou...  
  
-InuYasha onde vc esta querendo chegar.  
  
-Kagome, eu vou dizer de novo eu sei que não sou perfeito, mas vc me aceita do jeito que eu sou vc me entende.  
  
"Posso brincar de descobrir desenho em nuvens

Posso contar meus pesadelos e até minhas coisas fúteis

Posso tirar sua roupa, posso fazer o que eu quiser

Posso perder o juízo, mas com vc eu tô tranqüilo"  
  
-com vc eu posso me abrir posso te contar medos e bobagens, vc me da carinho se importa comigo, me protege se eu me machucar, o que eu quero dizer com tudo isso e que e...e...eu t...te amo.  
  
-o que  
  
- eu já esperava que vc não me amasse mas eu sempre vou te amar.  
  
InuYasha já ia saindo mas Agome foi correndo ate ele, ela só podia pensar  
  
-"ele me ama, o InuYasha o garoto que eu amei desde que conheci me ama."  
  
-INUYASHA  
  
gritou agome quando ele se virou e ela foi correndo em sua direção agarrou-o e o beijou ele confuso mas feliz correspondeu ao beijo, quando se soltaram para pegar ar ela disse  
  
-Inu-kun eu te amo.  
  
Eles se beijaram de novo, começo um beijo leve e aos poucos virou um beijo ardente.  
  
"Agora o que vamos fazer eu também não sei

Afinal, será que amar e mesmo tudo

Se isso não e amor, o que mais pode ser

Estou aprendendo também "

JotaQuest ( eu também não entendo)  
  
Depois que se soltaram ainda abraçados Inuyasha perguntou.  
  
-o que vamos fazer agora.  
  
- não sei.  
  
-sabe dizem que o amor e tudo e se isso que nos sentimos não e amor o que mais pode ser?  
  
-a eu não sei eu também estou aprendendo, mas já demoramos demais os outros devem estar preocupados.  
  
-bem então vamos.  
  
Falo inuyasha pegando Agome no colo.  
  
!FIM!

e ai o que acharam, acharam a musica boa eu achei a cara do Inu mas e vcs acharam que ficava melhor o Miroku, por favor me mandem seus comentários (mas sejam bonzinhos e o meu primeiro fic só meu) bom para quem quiser ler o meu outro fic Uma visita a era atual mas esse eu só terminei bom a galera que quiser falar comigo pode me procurar no icq:291940368 bem e isso ai  
  
Abraços, Inumaniaca! ;) 


End file.
